Pain
by ReKoJ
Summary: After Justin is bashed in the head, Brian is a mess. Michael tries to give him what he needs.


Fandom: Queer As Folk

Pairing: Brian Kinney and Michael Novotny

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer As Folk, Show Case does. This story is purely out of my own twisted mind. Please don't sue me.

Michael ran down the ICU hallway, to where a very distraught Brian sat. He was staring at the wall as if staring at it could help Justin's condition. "Brian?" Brian looked up to see his best friend looking at him, a very concerned expression on his face. "Brian, are you okay?" Michael knew that his question was a stupid one, because he knew that if his boyfriend had been bashed in the head and he had seen it, and now that boyfriend was in a coma that he would be anything but okay.

Michael grabbed Brian by the wrist and led him out of the hospital; Debbie was waiting in the car. Brian was guided into the car. Debbie gently took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. He just stared out the window they let him. Debbie knew that Brian was probably in shock. She could understand that; he had seen Justin get bashed in the head. Then he had spent the better part of his evening in the hospital wondering of the doctor was going to come out of the room and pronounce Justin dead.

Debbie helped Brian into her house and sat him on the couch. He was a pretty horrific sight, his hair was a complete disaster, his bow tie was undone, and in his left hand he held the white silk scarf that was still stained with Justin's blood. Blood also stained his lips; his eyes were wide and vacant.

Debbie felt nothing but pity for Brian. He didn't deserve this torment; nobody did. She was willing to bet that he actually loved that kid. Meanwhile Michael was in Brian's loft getting a change of clothes for him for the morning because his mother had made it clear that he wasn't going to left alone tonight. After getting Brian's clothes, toothbrush and a comb he hurried back to his mother's house.

Michael wasn't at all surprised when he got to his mother's house to find Brian's expression and position hadn't really changed. His expression was still one of hopelessness. Michael motioned his mom to the kitchen. "Mom, is he going to be okay?" Debbie gave a forced smile.

"Honey, I think that he just needs to sleep the shock off. Now, why don't you put him to bed so that he can have a clear head in the morning." Debbie kissed her son on the forehead and gave him a pat on the back. Michael walked into the living room and carefully approached Brian.

"Brian." he waited for a minute then gave Brian's hand a light tug. Brian looked up at Michael. Brian had the look that he gives when he's lost in a situation that he can't get out of. This is also the same look that Emmett lovingly calls 'the lost little boy' look.

Michael got a washcloth and then he led Brian upstairs. He washed Brian up, and then laid Brian on the bed. He stripped him down to his underwear and tucked him into the bed. Brian just laid there letting the tears slowly run down his face. Michael thought about trying to comfort his friend but decided that comfort could only make it worse. He knew that Brian didn't like it when other people saw him cry. Michael didn't return until he thought that Brian was asleep.

Michael finally went upstairs and lay down beside Brian. He figured that Brian would be asleep and at first he thought that he was. It took him awhile to realize that Brian's body was shaking, Brian was still crying. Acting without thinking he wrapped his arms around Brian and tried to comfort without words.

It was morning. Brian could tell because the sun was coming through the window. He could hear Debbie, Vic and Michael talking about something downstairs. He had a hunch that they were talking about him although he couldn't make out what they were saying.

He got up and clumsily walked downstairs still in his underwear. He wanted to forget about everything that had happened the previous night. Debbie noticed that Brian was standing at the doorway. He looked overtired and his eyes were still red and puffy. Debbie smiled trying to be cheerful for Brian's sake. "Hi honey. Are you hungry?" Brian shook his head.

Michael pulled out a chair and motioned for Brian to sit down. He looked at the chair for a few seconds and he sat. "Brian, can I ask a quest--" Before Debbie had the chance to finish her sentence there was a knock on the door.

Michael got up and opened the door. All of their friends were at the door, what really surprised him was that Jen Taylor was among them. Of course he let everyone in; Jen wasn't very fond of Brian she wanted to see if he was okay. After everyone was settled into the living room Emmett gave him the flowers that he had bought; things got really quiet after that. Jen broke the silence. "I'm so sorry that you had to see what happened. Have the doctors let you see him?" Jen hadn't really thought that the mention of last night would have had such an impact on Brian. The pain and confusion from; last night came flooding into Brian's mind. Despite his anger he could feel his eyes welling up with tears.

Michael hated to see his best friend cry. He went over to his friend and put his arms around him. Brian cried softly into Michael's chest as he smoothed down his hair. Michael said, "I'm going to bring him back to bed. He's still tired." He grabbed Brian by the wrist and led him back to the bedroom. Michael laid him on the bed and rubbed his back until he had relaxed enough to calm himself down.

"Are you okay?"

Brian sat up and kissed Michael on the mouth. Michael was the first to break away. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I need somebody right now. I think that I'm going to lose Justin forever. The doctors have said that he might not wake up and if he does he may not be the same. I need a good hard fuck right now." Brian leaned in and kissed Michael again, he held Michael jaw in his palm.

Their lips met for a third time; this kiss was deeper than any of the other kisses. Michael reveled in their embrace, even though part of him kept saying that this was wrong. Brian's boyfriend could die and here he was practically making out with him. He knew that Brian loved Justin but didn't he deserve some of Brian's love?

He would give Brian exactly what he needed. If it ruined their friendship at least he could stop fantasizing about fucking Brian, if it didn't…. Michael kissed Brian with all the passion that he had kept inside of himself since they were teenagers. Brian was being quiet and forcing Michael to take control.

"What if somebody finds out that we fucked?"

"It's okay. They'll understand. If Justin does wake up and is okay, this NEVER happened. Got it?"

Michael nodded as he licked Brian's shoulder, making Brian feel as though his skin had been turned into molten lava. Michael pushed Brian onto the bed and slowly removed his underwear. When Michael kissed him; Brian swallowed his tongue and wrapped his legs around Michael's waist. Michael lapped at each one of Brian's ribs before moving to the smooth curve from chest to hip. Brian moaned. Michael had Brian put the condom on for him, and then he slid into his best friend in one swift movement.

Michael rocked his hips with Brian's. Brian moaned when Michael hit his prostate over and over again. He was driving Brian crazy and enjoying every minute of it. Brian rocked harder quickening the pace, until they were humping each other desperately. Brian came first (at Michael's disappointment he mouthed the name 'Justin' with his eyes closed). Michael came soon after, loving the way that Brian's naked body felt against his own.

Shortly after they finished Brian fell asleep, Michael dressed quickly and went downstairs. Dismissing all the questions as nobody else's business. After all, he knew that it would never happen again.

When Brian woke up he got dressed and went downstairs. He was surprised to see everyone there. He was unaware as to how long it had been. He had figured that they would have all left. He addressed them. "I'm sorry about the way that I acted. I was a complete mess. I'm feeling better now that I have had the time to evaluate the situation. I'm going to the hospital to see Justin." He knew that if he didn't leave right away somebody would probably try to stop him. He didn't want to give anyone that chance, he left.

Epilogue

He went back to Debbie's house after his visit with Justin; he had to talk to Michael. When he got there Michael was watching television. "Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened between us never really did. Jen told me that the doctor said that Justin is pulling out of the woods."

"I know." Was all that he could say. He let Brian leave satisfied that he had the memory of what he and Brian had shared. He smiled at the secret knowledge that him and Brian would still be together long after Justin was gone.


End file.
